


Storms Never Last

by The_NinjaStayFam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are Childhood Friends, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Although their parents are servants, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, In the future though...they are too young now, Servant Au!, Storms, They are also castle servants, royal AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_NinjaStayFam/pseuds/The_NinjaStayFam
Summary: The Kingdom of Le Ciel faces one of the scariest storms they have ever seen. Marinette and Adrien are afraid but they soon find out that the situation is not as bad as it seems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	Storms Never Last

A shrill scream echoed through the walls of the servant dorms as the loud boom of thunder roared dangerously outside the castle. The Kingdom of Le Ciel had faced many storms before. Although, tonight’s storm was an exception or maybe even beyond exception.

The rain started as a drizzle in the late evening, only to turn into a massive storm by nightfall. Those who lived in the castle were not at all bothered by the rain- for they knew that the firm castle walls were their protection against the storm outside.

However, the two four-year-olds, the youngest ones in the castle were new to this situation and they were shaken to the core. Ever since the lightning and thunder flashed and boomed dangerously in the night sky, the two poor dears were huddled against each other under a rather small blanket. One of them shivered in fright while the other was close to tears.

They were all alone in the room for a good while. They wished that their parents could be by their side. Unfortunately, a servant’s job is never-ending and it would be a while before their parents would come back to the dorms. The two kids never moved from their spots. They lost all track of time as they waited patiently for their parents to return.

After what seemed like forever, the familiar creaking of the bedroom door was heard. Emilie Agreste stood by the doorway and she seemed almost relieved to see two tiny figures hiding underneath the blanket.

“Oh, Sabine! They’re over here!”

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed off the walls as Sabine ran towards Emilie. She held her heart and let out a hearty sigh.

“Thank goodness their here. This girl of mine scared me for a moment”, Sabine said.

Emilie closed the door behind them before making their way towards their kids. Sabine gently lifted the blanket off of them and found them hugging each other in fright.

The moment the two kids saw their mothers, they jumped onto their laps and wrapped their little arms around their necks. Marinette sobbed into her mother’s shoulder while Adrien rambled on to his mother about the ‘loud noises’ coming from the sky.

Sabine hushed her daughter as she cradled her in her arms.

“There, there, Marinette. Don’t cry, your Maman is here now.”

“Ma..man, make…it stop.”

Sabine chuckled slightly at her daughter’s odd request.

“My dear, I can’t control the weather.”

Adrien’s head shot up as he faced Sabine with a terror-stricken look.

“So, it’s not going to stop?”

This time it was Emilie’s turn to chuckle at her son’s statement.

“Adrien, what Aunt Sabine meant was the storm will end but it is not in our power to control it.”

“That is right, Adrien darling”, Sabine added.

“ But Maman, why is it so loud and scary?”, Marinette asked softly.

Sabine looked down and gave her daughter a warm smile. She was glad that Marinette had stopped crying. The little girl was sniffling but she was much more relaxed ever since she was in her mother’s arms. She was also happy to see Adrien in his calm demeanour once again.

“I’m not sure, dear. But your Maman does know that it’s not as scary as you think.”

“It’s not?”, Adrien asked while he tilted his head adorably.

“Yes, I’m telling the truth.”

“How come Maman?”

“Well, you see, the storm may be loud and it may look frightful, but it can’t hurt you since you are safe indoors. Besides, I believe God is watching us and he is always protecting us from harm.”

The two kids nodded their head slowly as they absorbed the wise words of Sabine.

“So, that means we are safe?”

“Yes, Marinette. Nothing will harm you or anyone of us here”, Emilie said as she stroked Marinette’s hair slowly.

Adrien sighed in relief while he scrambled off his mother’s lap. It was a very sudden move which caught Emilie off guard.

“Adrien dear, what are you doing?”

The little boy didn’t answer his mother. Instead, he stood on the bed, puffed out his chest and pointed towards the window with the bravest face he could muster.

“I’m not afraid of you rain! You can’t scare me or Marinette or my Maman and aunt!”

Right at that moment, another bright flash of lightning and another clap of thunder was both seen and heard. It startled the little boy and it made him fall on his bottom. Quickly, he scooted closer to his mother and his hand instantly latched onto his mother’s arm. His eyes were wide in shock while his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Sabine and Emilie exchanged knowing looks before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Even the little girl who was consumed by fear burst into tiny fits of giggles. All traces of fear had vanished from her face as her cute little laughter filled the room. Hearing Marinette giggles only added to Adrien’s embarrassment.

“Marinette! Stop laughing! It’s not even that funny!”, he whined.

“I..I’m sorry. It’s just…you look so brave as a knight for a little while and then you turned into a total scaredy-cat after you heard the loud noise.”

Adrien pouted and crossed his arms in protest. He didn’t like to be teased. Marinette knew all too well about how he was feeling. So, she got off her mother’s lap slowly and crawled towards Adrien. Then, she wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her face on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

Adrien has had a soft spot for his best friend. Instantly, his scowl melted into a small smile.

“I forgive you, Marie.”

Both the mothers smiled and cooed at their children’s interaction.

“Be brave children. Storms may come and go in life, but as long as we trust in God and stay united, we can overcome it all”, Sabine said.

Marinette and Adrien both faced Sabine and smiled widely. The storm outside didn’t seem as scary anymore now that they knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I posted an MLB story and I thought I would make a comeback with this story. This one is short but I wanted to make it meaningful. I know that every one of us is facing our own storms, especially during these times. I believe things will get better and I pray that this story lifts your mood and remind everyone that storms will pass. Trust in God and stay close to your love ones. I will pray for each and every one of you. Stay safe and be healthy. Remember, God loves you and so do I. Take care of yourselves and don't hesitate to drop a comment. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.


End file.
